


Little Cares

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: She knows he loves her, in all the little things.





	Little Cares

The wig was placed atop the mannequin head. The boots had been lost somewhere along the path from the door, along with the jacket. Fishnets and bustier came off next, before Dinah fell back on the bed, exhausted and sore.

Why did it always get worse, no matter how many heroes took to the street? Were the patterns of escalation really their fault?

"Thinking, too much, Pretty Bird," Ollie said as he came in, with no comment about her nudity. "I'll start us a bath… or shower?"

"Bath. With bubbles."

"Anything for you, Dinah."

She smiled, aware he loved her.


End file.
